


All for the master

by Nilysil



Category: Warframe
Genre: Combi-genitalia, Consentacles, Mawframe, Non-Human Genitalia, Non-canon biology, Other, Seductive entity, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:50:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9287291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nilysil/pseuds/Nilysil
Summary: A master always comes back to their servant.[Semi-spoilers for Glast Gambit Questline]





	

Their footsteps are slow, nearing a door reaming with infested growth and breathing pustules. The rear-reaching feelers propped on the Nidus’ head are raised, hatched folds open from the mere proximity to the formally enigmatic door. ‘Careful, Mercer,’ he hears in the back of his mind – his Operator; her voice known and reassuring.

A far cry from the rumbling of a stranger, the rounded glowing masses at the side of the door breathes and glows a deep fuchsia – ‘master,’ a stranger calls out to him. The Nidus’ hesitation keeps him rooted in place, despite the curiosity that eats away at him, and proceeds further once more. This time there’s a reaction from the system; clamps releasing at the perimeters of the glowing ring at the door’s center, the parts uneasily sliding against the masses growing so close to the orbiter’s mechanical systems.

Unassuredly the inside is quiet and still – the later save for a chair overridden with infested tissue, parts ungulating in broken rhythms. ‘Master, you’ve returned,’ the phantom voice calls again, still in the same obfuscated tone. The Nidus, uncertain of the presence’s lack of distinct location, begin canvassing the room for a source; for something speaking to him only, heard in reverb by his detached Operator. There is nothing at the edges, nothing in the empty and dust coated stasis pod in the back of the room, nothing but the struggling plants, circling morphed fish beneath the glass, and the infestation itself that coats the entire chamber. It worries him, but would make the most sense.

The door is closed; he never heard it close.

‘Master, please. Don’t you recognize me?’ The ambient voice speaks with the first hint of a tone, spoke to him as the pustules around the room glow in a sick unison. What could they be speaking of? He don’t remember anything from the time before his creation, no matter how long his Operator fished through his history – it’s something the Nidus know is unknowable. But, as futile as it may be, he try once more anyway, edged on by the near constant yearnings of the phantom speaker. ‘Please, master, you must remember.’ Try as he might, he simply can’t – stepping back to the top landing of the infested coated room, in front of the motioning chair. A spindly arm reaches out as it paws at the air towards the Nidus, a small paw shaped hand formed from one of the infested arm rests kneads at the air in time with the three fingered limb.

‘Master,’ the voice calls again, ‘I can show you all you’ve forgotten.’ Again the bioluminescent spheres glow in time with the voice nestled in his mind. ‘Master,’ it whispers, the words brushing somewhere in the back of the Nidus’ biomechanical mind. Should he take it up on the offer? His Operator is silent, leaving him with the elongated and nestled pleads for a little longer. ‘It wouldn’t hurt to try,’ is the reply from her, ‘just be careful.’

‘Please, my master. Let me show you what you are without,’ cuts through anything else the Operator could say. The spindly limb reaches further, at the brim of its extent without getting free of its mounting. Desperately in desire for contact, the Nidus figures. Forgotten – without – missing; a general theme to the infested presence’s begging. 

‘I can make you whole again, master. Please,’ the utterance of the last word forces the Nidus to pause his thoughts – it isn’t the first time it had been used, but the tone struck him somewhere in the region of his chest, charged in a way he’d only heard in passing. He steps forward, towards the chair where the spindly upper arm reaches out. There is still the reluctance within him, keeping his steps slow as to not go to quickly to whatever the presence wants to grant him. The Nidus feels a sigh in the atmosphere as he near the chair surrounded by towering growths.

‘Thank you, master,’ the room breathes, infested tissue drawing back and awaits the Nidus’ slow steps and the careful descent he make onto the half cool fabric and half warm tissue chair. ‘You’re tense, master,’ the voice whispers, the three clawed limb at the top of the chair moves down to rest upon the Nidus’ chest, feeling the mimics of breathing the warframe produces. ‘I can help you relax, master,’ the voice whispers again, the clawed limb removing itself from his person. In the next moment, as the voice reverbs dulcet tones that burrows into him, he feel a small wave of tendrils coil up from behind the chair and move across his open panels. He crawl along the surfaces, seeking something along his lines of flesh and exposed nodes

‘Sssh, master,’ the voice returns, coating the Nidus’ thoughts with their voice as the small tendrils collect against sensitive nodes on the underside of his open panels. His head leans back, releasing a breath he's never held. The fleshy tendrils against his nodes alternate in his movements, their wet coating bringing heat against the neutral temperature they once were. From sliding across in a slow motion to gentle pressure, uncoils and coils the small tendrils work him. ‘How is that, master?’ the voice whispers to him, ‘how are you feeling?’ The Nidus lets slip a breath through his skin, his head pressing back against the multi-texture headrest.

‘Good, good,’ the voice continues, the three-clawed limb above the seat descends again to the crook in the Nidus’ neck. The limb drools fluid down and across the area between two plates of hardened skin, brushing it across with the bristled ends of one of the claws.

‘Forgive me, my sting, master…’ the limb retracts back across the edge of the headrest, clearing the tips of the fluids it deposited. Cleared of the fluids the limb hovers above the Nidus’ head, two claws helping to nudge the warframe’s head off to the right as the final claw drops down and slowly bites through into the soft area between the two plates of armored skin. The coiled tendrils at his nodes pause as he tense up, one of the Nidus’ clawed hands digging into the fleshy length of one of the arm rests. ‘I apologize, master. I hope you’re not mad at me,’ the presence states slowly, hesitant of an imposing answer as the claw jammed into the Nidus’ skin pulls itself free.

‘Are you mad at me, master?’ The Nidus brings a bloodied hand up to his neck, feeling for the injection site burrowed in his skin. When he bring his fingers in front of him there is only a small droplet of his florescent blood, a tiny drop among a the coating of blood he drew from the fleshy arm rest. ‘I can make it up to you, master.’ The Nidus feels the spot with his clean hand, this time bringing back nothing but a smaller smear on one of his claws. In turn the Nidus releases a sigh and leans back into the chair, feeling the same except for a blossoming of desire somewhere within him.

‘Master?’ The coils of tendrils start his retreat from the Nidus’ nodes.

The Nidus nods, sending a sort of confirmation he hope the voice can understand.

The collection of tendrils return to the nodes with renewed vigor, running additional lengths over the sensitive nubs once hidden away. A new set of writhing tentacles wiggles themselves to his front, collecting at first at the sides of his central mound before moving upwards. The Nidus sinks himself into the embracing and teasing tentacles and tendrils, changing his sensitive focus from one spot to another as the slippery flesh finds another soft palette to burrow against. He hold his head back and against the malformed chair’s headrest, the three-clawed hand running itself slowly against the front of his helm – encouraging the formation of a previously hidden maw. Black plated teeth press themselves between each release of tense breath.

‘I’m happy you are enjoying yourself, master,’ the voice breathes, the three-clawed limb pressing against the side of his head with a friendly nudge. ‘There are other things I’m sure the master will enjoy, shall I?’ The Nidus lets out a grunt, his maw in a slight split as the bundling tendrils change from singular instances to a wave. The motions force the warframe’s focus from his outer edges downwards in repeat – the tentacles and tendrils leaving his positions for but a moment before returning for another wave of pleasure. The Nidus’ claws dig into the flesh and the fabric arm-rests, rolling himself into the repeating motions.

‘Master, can you look down? I have something to show you.’ The repeating waves pause, giving him a moment to collect himself and his unneeded breath to look down his body. Pass the tentacles contorted over flesh and down pass his panels and down to the end of the central mound that carries from his chest to his groin. There’s a line of energy-color light emitting from a split in the bottom portion of his central mound. Past that splitting, coiling almost out of view, is a thicker tentacle given away by the glowing bulbous nodes at the sides. He feel a nudging down below, a splitting in a region he never knew he had. ‘Give it a moment, master,’ the voice mumbles. The coaxing of the Nidus’ nodes returns, reverting to his own paces as the thicker tentacle at the base of the his central mound continues to work. He feel the release of pressure as the tentacle moves onwards, gasping as the thick tentacle works itself through the seals of his slit. ‘Master, I’m confused… who sealed you,’ the Nidus brushes off the concerned hint the voice brings up.

The presence persists in its nudging of the outer portion of the Nidus’ slit, freeing the soft insides of the central mound to the cool air circulating the sealed room. As contrast to the cool air is the lumpy warm tentacle that lays itself out against his opening slit, the tip resting at the crook of the warframe’s throat. The Nidus can feel the presence breathe, reassessing itself before it speaks to him again; the tentacles and tendrils slowing their motions once again. ‘Look down now, master.’ The bulbous tentacle rises from its place on his chest and withdraws, coaxing a gasp from the enthralled warframe.

The Nidus watches as the bulbous tentacle slides down across through his open slit and against a second slit placed close to his pelvic region. The tentacle coils and presses apart the glowing flesh of the open slit, the bulbous tissue along the tentacle’s length glows as he speak. ‘You look so beautiful, master. Open like this,’ the voice hums. A tentacle from a higher point moves down and explores the open canvas of the Nidus’ open slit. It traverses through the small nubby tendrils that make up the inside of the slit, and the Nidus in turn moves himself up in the direction of the smaller tentacle, and up against the bulbous tentacle that presses him back down.

A whimper passes through the warframe’s throat, moving himself to be more ‘comfortable’ against the tentacles moving in his lower region. It’s hard due to the dimensions of the seat, one of his clawed hands reaches up and grabs the top of the infested seat. ‘Would the master like to lay down?’ the voice coos, the thick tentacle presses itself against the second, hidden slit. The warframe forces down a swallow then a shaky faux breath, along with a shallow nod.

The tentacles and tendrils stop in his teasing and edging motion, frozen in place as the chair beneath the Nidus begins to tilt backwards in a slow, cautious descent. The warframe holds its breath as the chair moves to its new position, pressing his pelvic area against the frozen tentacle and the bulbous warm fleshy texture. He tease against it until the chair stops moving, now at an angle his clawed feet can barely trace the floor. ‘There. Is the master pleased?’ the voice returns, the Nidus satisfied by the returned motion against his yearning parts.

A slight grin at the edge of the warframe’s maw is the answer the presence was looking for.

‘I’m glad, master, you’re enjoying yourself,’ the bulbous tentacle presses his pelvic region down, their uneven nodes moving against his uncovered opening. The smaller tentacle that began exploring his open slit is joined by others, coiling in different areas to help and assist the thick tentacle as they saturate the region in additional wetness, clear fluids to match the exposed warframe’s natural lubricants. The warframe returns his clawed hands to the top of the tilted seat, digging into the mixed material for an anticipated entrance.

The tentacle coils and runs itself against the inner flesh of the outer slit, covering itself in fluids until the dark tissue and bulbous, bright red nodes shimmer in the bright white light hanging over the Nidus. He barely watch its movements against him, too focused on the tentacles against his bodily nodes. ‘Master, please, I want you to watch.’ The warframe tries to hold his head up, but another wave of node-brought pleasure brings his head back against the headrest, his maw open in heated breath.

The presence forces the multitude of tentacles to stop, withdrawing a number of them back to where they once came. The ones that remain stop in his motion, but ready to move again when they are allowed. ‘You can now look, master.’ The Nidus takes his time to collect himself to have enough control to look down himself again.

His outer slit is held open against his arching legs, held in place by small tendrils that vanish into the dense uneven texture of his inner flesh. The larger, thick, bulbous tentacle is coiled up against his pelvic region, slick with bodily mucus. ‘See how beautiful you are, master? Exposed like this, open to me.’ The thick tentacle raises away from the slick inner tissue, the underside aglow with the Nidus’ bioluminescent flesh. ‘I can fill you, master, if that is what you wish.’

There is a pause from the Nidus. Uncertain of what ‘filling’ entails.

‘I’ll give you time to think, master, but for now,’ the bulbous tentacle moves downwards, the front end above his inner slit. ‘I’ll give you what you want,’ for further emphasis the tentacle pushes its underside against parted lips of his inner slit, a bulge on the underside pressing against his entrance. The Nidus presses his pelvis up against the tentacle, as it starts another slow dragging upwards then down over his slit. A disheveled grin lays across the Nidus’ maw, holding his head up on the sides of his arms. The three-fingered limb fused to the top of the chair coils against the Nidus’ arms, helping him keep his arms still.

‘I’m glad, master. I’ve needed you for so long,’ the presence breathes, the tentacle arching back with the tip tucked against his inner slit’s opening. A small tapered tentacle, made from the awaiting tentacle, teases at his open slit, swirling carefully among the inner tendrils that makes up the Nidus’ insides. The foreign feeling of movement within makes the Nidus pause, awaiting still the rest of the larger tentacle. The small tentacle explores further, deeper into his cavity as the rest of the tentacle soon follows suit, careful in his movement. The warframe grunts, relaxing back down against the headrest once more.

‘Are you unsatisfied, master? Am I taking too long?’ The tapered tip sinks back into the bulk of the tentacle as its changes to a more accommodating shape to match the Nidus’ insides. The bulbous parts remain, but the grey biomass of the tentacle’s main body grows into a succeeding ripple shape, the diameter increasing the further it is from the sloped tip. ‘I’m sorry I took so long, master,’ the voice whispers, ‘I’ll make it up to you.’ The warframe forces his head back up and against the underside of his rear-reaching arms.

The newly textured phallic shaped tentacle moves itself against his inner slit, the rippled underside coaxes a broken exhale from the Nidus, his clawed feet curling as the tentacle rubs itself up and down his slit. It teases an entrance, the tip nudging its way between the parted flesh before running the underside again against his opening. The second time it happens there is a muted whine; the third time an audible one. The fourth, a whimper, his maw turned to a partial snarl. ‘Do you want me, master?’ The response is an upward nudge as the tip moves to tease him again.

The Nidus feels the presence grin, the tentacles that were once at his nodes return and rest in place. The three-clawed limb at the top of the seat tightens the grip on the Nidus’ hands, holding him still in preparation. The tentacles hidden within the Nidus’ glowing flesh tighten their grip – holding the outer slit open as the phallic tentacle coats itself once more in the warframe’s lubrication fluids. The sloped tip once more presses against his opening – a moment of silence, as the Nidus calms himself – and it eases itself into the warframe’s body and against the front of his cavity.

He press his head backwards against the headrest. His elbows lie cross over his open maw, warmed by heated breath. A whimper slips from the Nidus’ throat, his pelvis pressing up against the tentacles holding his outer slit open and him in place. The tentacle burrows itself until it hits a predetermined hilt point, where it holds for a moment before partly pulling itself out. The shape of the phallic shaped tentacle adjusts as it moves; widening, adjusting, putting emphasis on the unmovable bulges that trail the length of the tentacle. Sounds escape the Nidus with every other faux breath; but still hanging around a whimper and a whine.

The pace increases only slightly as the other tentacles that settled on his sensitive nodes resume their own motions. A pulsing wave of sensations pulls more sounds out of the Nidus, his back beginning to arch as he's softly drilled into. The presence purrs, increasing the pace just a tad more. ‘Will the master like to be filled?’ The Nidus whimpers, the back of his head pressing hard against the headrest. A slight nod, a barely audible ‘yes’.

‘I’ll fill you up, my master,’ the voice whispers to him.

In turn the tentacle presses itself deeper, spreading out into every nook within the Nidus’ cavity. The pressure against the Nidus’ thighs goes lax, the three-clawed limb releases his hold on the warframe’s curling hands. A drawn out gasp escapes the Nidus as the biomass begins to fill his insides – a knot pressing against his slit with every pump from the main tentacle body. Each pumping motion encourages another sound from the writhing Nidus, sinking against the laid out seat and up against the tentacle barrage across his body. It doesn’t take too long to fill the Nidus’ insides; a point in which every movement forces a light groan through the warframe’s throat.

‘Master, have you lost your phallus?’ The confusion the Nidus has for the remark doesn’t persist, too enamored with being filled to the brim to care. ‘No matter, I’ll help you make another one.’ The tentacle within him shift, the once sloped end morphing to curl around to the opening. He release a loud and sudden gasp. A rippling texture kneads at the front upper portion of the Nidus’ filled slit, pressing flesh in an outward manner.

The Nidus attempts to hitch a leg upwards, hopelessly trying to find a place to rest against the bodiless presence. A limb on the outer edge of the partly flesh seat pulls itself out of the shadows to let the leg rest, followed soon by a second. Other malformed limbs hold the warframe’s legs up, creating resistance against his inner draw to create the illusion of a physical body to the dominant presence.

‘We are as one, master. As it should be,’ the voice whispers to him. The gasping groans continue as the kneading of the Nidus’ inner flesh continues, slowly leaving the warm encompass of his cavity and into the cool air of the infested chamber. One of his clawed hands reach down to feel the new sensations, fingers spreading to the sides of the pumping tentacle and wrist at the side of a new part, one extra sensitive as it begins to take its uncertain shape.

He are careful as he trace his new organ, soft and malleable in its initial form. He force his head up, supporting it only by the back of his other arm as he barely focus on his new grown phallus. ‘There we go, master,’ the voice coos, the tentacle tip returns to the Nidus’ cavity, rejoining its cramped length inside of him. The Nidus moans as he paw at his newfound erection, his other arm laid over his head – laid off to the side with his rear-reaching feelers pressed backwards in a curl. A pressure coils deep within his lower stomach region.

The former thrusts of the tentacle’s length returns, falling into sync with the tiny tentacles that played at his nodes. Movement within the Nidus’ cavity isn’t one part as before, but the entire mass shifts with every thrust, pressing back and forth against his walls – enough to coax out a noisy, groaning gasp from the Nidus in every movement. Hopelessly he paw at his malleable length, his claws circling down the underside and against the thrusting tentacle. Tentacles that once held him still return, coiling around the Nidus’ newfound ache and his shaking hand. ‘Let me take care of that for you, master,’ gently the tentacles make the movements for him, pulling his hands around the tender length and into shallow jerks. ‘Just relax, master, you’re almost done.’

The voice is right; the pressure within him has already begun to spring a leak, saturating the thrusting tentacle’s movement. He pull himself inwards, pulling against the presence’s phantom body made of different limbs. Thrusts of the tentacle are slowly met with grinds of the Nidus’ own, pushing forward for one more fulfillment that’ll finish him off. In turn the tentacle’s thrusts decrease in duration and increase in thrusting length, drawing further out before burrowing itself further into him.

Each thrust makes the warframe gasp, groan, moan, make loud noises equally met with the slapping of wet flesh on flesh. He increase, motions speed up, drowning in the sensations until a sudden release, motioned to the presence by the inconsistent thrusts of the Nidus’ hips. The tentacles stop, letting the Nidus’ thrust up against it at his own pace, his hand held tight against his glowing phallus. His breathing hitched, gasping, the Nidus eventually comes down from the flood of sensations; he take deep breaths, his maw clamped tight.

As gently he had first entered the tentacle burrowed into his slit withdraws, the size reduced to the point it will not interrupt the Nidus’ recovery period. The voice coos at him, reassuring, ‘you did great master, I hope you enjoyed it.’ The tentacles that covered his nodes begin to retreat, slipping back behind the chair as it begins its tilt back upright to its former position. A grin has been molded into place on the Nidus’ maw, even as he are still recovering his breath.

**Author's Note:**

> Edit - QoL edits, nothing to see here
> 
>  
> 
> On the other side of the door, Operator Paeva can be seen trying to crack the door open with Varik and Soma as backup. "The fuck is going on in there."


End file.
